Three dimensional Depth-Cameras (3D cameras) which are for example based on the ToF principle (time-of-flight principle) or other principles provide a new technology field with many applications. To give only one of many applications, 3D cameras may provide human gesture recognition in natural user interfaces or passenger recognition for automotive safety functions. Distinguished from 2D cameras, 3D cameras provide an array of pixel in which each pixel is capable to provide information related to a distance of the object captured by the pixel. Such information may for example be based on a time of flight of light reflected from an object captured by the pixels.
Furthermore, image processing is known as a digital technique which is in conventional systems applied after obtaining images. For example, image processing has been used in restoring pictures by scanning them into a digital image and applying the digital image processing algorithms to improve the quality by removing blurring, increasing the contrast of the image etc. Furthermore, image processing techniques are also implemented in 2D cameras and video apparatuses to provide image processed digital images to users.
In view of the above it would be beneficial to have a concept which is capable of providing image processing of 3D images with a high degree of performance.